Detective Babs and her D.S Sidekick Mac in...
by Velvet Dark 007
Summary: The second, and more 'explicit' one. Babs and Mac try to find out where all these chicks are comming from. Second in a Series.


Detective Babs and her Disgruntled Sidekick Mac in...  
  
Where are they comming from?  
Written by Velvet Dark 007  
  
-----------  
Tale #2- A Case of... Where are they comming from?  
  
Our second tale begins in Ginger's pad, where she is.... ahem... doing it... with Rocky... no less.   
  
"This feels so good...." Rocky moaned... Ginger then... ahem... and then... a chick appeared!  
  
"Hey Dollface.... that didn't come early... right?" Rocky said nervously. Ginger leaped out of the bunk and screeched.   
  
"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Ginger got on her jacket and walked out of her place.  
  
'H-H-Hey! Where are ya going? We didn't finish!" Rocky whined. Ginger turned around.  
  
"I'll be back, then we finish... I know one hen who can help us with this mystery..."  
  
At Babs's hut, she was drawing withher feet, while knitting, and Mac was writing down more calcuations.  
  
"Aye Babs... there can't be no such thing as a 'Magic Toenail'. It's not possible!"   
  
"Oh, I belive in it!" Babs replied to Mac. She then grabbed a nice glass of water, when Ginger busted in, and scared the water outta the knitting hen.   
  
*SHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!* Ginger looked annoyed as she was drenched in spit and water.   
  
"Oh, Hello Ginger! Whats the case?" Ginger then held up 2 small chicks infront of Babs's face. She melted and started to tickle them. Mac walked over.  
  
"Ginger, did you get those with..."   
  
"No... they appeared whil i was doing...."  
  
"Aye... strange. I found 4 chicks in the cereal this mornin' alone." Mac said, tally marking the chicks. Babs walked over with 7 chicks in her bag.   
  
"Looka t all the chicks I found! They're so cute! And I didn't give birth to them!" Ginger and Mac face vaulted. A few minuted later....  
  
"We'll be on the case Ginger!" Babs put on her trenchcoat and hat, grabbed Mac and they left. Ginger sighed.  
  
"Waitaminute...." She though as she left the hut. She then though it over a for a few minuted and then said-  
  
"Nahhh.... Oh GOOD LORD! I FOROGT ABOUT ROCKY!" Ginger rushed back as fast as she could, and so, our story goes on.  
  
"Aye Babs... where should we start?" Mac asked, writing notes. Babs was knitting and thinking... not a good combination... she then turned around and said-  
  
"I know! We'll use a DNA search to find where they are comming from!" Babs excalimed. Mac whacked her hand on her head and grumbled.  
  
"We DON'T HAVE machines that do that in the 1950s........" Mac moaned in disgust. Babs's face fell and she tried to think of another plan, to find where in the bloddy pie these chicks were comming from.   
  
"Per'aps your friend Penny knows Mac. Is she on holiday?" The sleuth suggested. Mac smiled, and took off like a speeding bullet to the hut where her friend was. Babs, elft behind ran as fast as she could to catch up.  
  
"Wait Mac! I dropped my knitting rod!" Babs picked up her rod, when a chick appeared. Babs gasped.  
  
"They're everywhere!" She ran off screaming.   
  
_At Penny's House_..........  
  
"....And that's our case. Uhh... do you know where they are comming from?" Babs explained. Penny, a tall hen with a knitted beret and bi-focals, thought for a minuted as she tended to some chicks she had, and they were alot.  
  
"Have ya blokes tried Bunty? She's been' busy alot lately. She might know." Penny suggested as she gave some chicks some milk in a bottle. Mac took notes and nodded. Babs, looked around for clues.  
  
"We need clues..."  
  
"Aye lass, we have a clue right here! We need ta' go see Bunty!"  
  
"That's a bad idea, instead we need to see Bunty! She might be on holiday..." Babs exclaimed. Mac smiled.  
  
"I like your plan."  
  
"Why thank you!" They walked out and as they did, Penny spoke up-  
  
"Y' might wanna take a good look at these chiks an' see where th' traits came from." Mac took more notes and Babs walked out, and it started to rain.... not a good thing.  
  
"Oh-Nooo! We bettah find a place to stay before we get wet!" Babs ran over to Bunty's place and rapped on the door. Bunty opened up a latche and looked.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Me, Detective Babs and my Sidekick Mac!" Babs spoke up, winking. Bunty panicked at said abrupty-  
  
"Sorrya, ya can't come in, stuff not for you." She said, salmming the latch. Babs got angry, and Mac disgruntled.   
  
"Well, if she isn't going to let us in the front way..." Babs started, "... We'll have to go in the long way!" She them smiled and tipped her hat to Mac, who was now groaning like mad.  
  
"But BABS!!! WHAT _IS_ THE LONG WAY?!" She shriked. Babs stopped and thought...  
  
"I have no idea." Mac moaned and walked to sit down.   
  
"You do it, and I'll stay here." Babs shrugged her shoulders and went in the back way of Bunty's hut, as she was going to eavesdrop on what was going on. She set her kitting tools down and climbed up the window, and snuck in, and fell behind the lamp dest, and heard what was going on.  
  
"Ahh yes.... Hmm... Of course!.... Okay!" Bunty was using the new phone system Mac bulit to talk to hens!  
  
"I should've known! Bunty is behind this!" Babs thought. Bunty got up and walked over to her table and sat down to read some papers. Babs snatched one and read it, with shocking results.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Bunty is... pimping!" She though. She leaped out and held out a stick, Bunty looked shocked and mad.  
  
"The jigs up bottom feeder! I've always wanted to say that."  
  
"What the bloody heck are you doing here?"  
  
"To bust your p-p-prostitute ring, that's why,a nd I'll send you on a long Holiday!" Babs proclaimed. Bunty grabbed her pimpin' cane and leaped out the window.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME BABS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ooof..." Mac was standing in front of Bunty, who's feet were dangling on the windowsil, and her face in the mud. Mac walked over and 'tsk'ed her.  
  
"Aye... shame. We'll report ya to Gingah and you'll have to raise th' chicks." Mac said. Bunty struggled to get up but Babs butt-bombed Bunty, knocking her out. Babs and mac high-fived and looked at Bunty. Ginger, seeing this, ran over and looked at the two.  
  
"What the bloody heck happened?" Ginger exclaimed. Babs straightned her hat and explained.   
  
"Well, Bunty 'ere was heading up a prost-something ring. It's not right."  
  
"Aye, I realized something too. Rocky is th' only male here, and he's Gingah's." Mac started.  
  
"Of course, Move on..." Ginger prodded. Mac cleared her throat.  
  
"Babs, you know the only OTHER male here?" Mac asked. Babs thought as she got her knitting things.   
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Aye. THAT'S where the chicks are comming from." Babs, realising was her sidekick just said, fainted. Mac and Ginger walked over and looked down. Mac summed everything up well-  
  
"Aye, never tell Babs that the roostah producing the chicks with the hens was Fowler....."  
  
-The End-  
------  
  
A/N- Eeeeeeeek... creepy eh? This'll be either a monthly or bi-monthly series, but if you guys like the first two, I'll do more!   
  
-Velvet Dark 007  
  
"Chicks Dig Me."- CR Hat  
  
  



End file.
